Danser est dangereux pour la santé
by zinzinette
Summary: Il est bien connu que la danse apporte toujours des problèmes, c'est pourquoi Mr Darcy s'est abstenu le plus longtemps, surtout avec des inconnus. Cependant au bal de Netherfield, il veut tester Elizabeth... Elizabeth/Darcy
1. Mr Collins fait un scandale

**Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre appartient à Jane Austen et je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages et son histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci. Pour m'inspirer, j'utilise la version 2005 du film. (Libre à vous de vous représenter Colin Firth et Jenifer Ehle). Pour les quelques répliques dans ce premier chapitre, afin d'avoir un peu plus de vraisemblance, j'utilise ceux déjà utilisé dans la version 2005, traduit en français. Pour le fond sonore, j'ai fait tourné en boucle la BO d' "Orgueil et préjugés" 2005, ainsi que la symphonie n°5 Adagietto, Sehr langsam de Gustav Mahler, dirigé par Herbert von Karajan.

**Danser est dangereux pour la santé**

**Chapitre 1 : **Mr Collins fait un scandale

Bien sur tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si cette horrible Miss Bingley n'avait pas mis son nez dédaigneux dans cette affaire, pensait Elizabeth assise à une fenêtre attendant que le temps devienne plus clément pour qu'elle puisse se promener dans le domaine.

En y repensant, elle avait peut être eu de la chance en voyant un homme de haute stature arriver en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes. Il était toujours aussi silencieux et ne parvenait à se dérider que lorsqu'il se trouvait entouré d'un petit comité d'amis fidèles.

Lui tendant la main, il la fit se relever afin de la présenter aux quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore :

- Je vous présente mon épouse Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. Elizabeth, je vous présente le Colonel Edward Baerth, et son épouse Mrs Sylvia Baerth. Nous nous connaissons depuis de longues années et nous nous voyons assez peu, nos emplois du temps sont à tout deux serrés.

- Madame, je suis enchanté de connaître enfin l'épouse de mon ami, je me réjouis de voir enfin Fitzwilliam heureux, et en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme, dit l'homme en s'inclinant poliment. Voici mon épouse Sylvia, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien ensemble. Mon ami, tu ne m'as pas raconté comment tu as rencontré ta femme, ne sois donc pas si cachotier et dis moi où tu as déniché cette perle, qui, je l'espère arrivera à te dérider comme il se doit.

- Et bien, vous seriez étonné, je crois, de savoir que nous nous sommes rencontrés à un bal, dans le Hertfordshire.

**U****n an plus tôt**

Le bal donné à Netherfield battait son plein lorsque Mr Darcy vint m'inviter à danser, invitation que j'ai accepté automatiquement alors que j'étais avec Charlotte. Catastrophée, j'entraînais Charlotte à ma suite afin d'aller parler tranquillement dans un coin plus discret.

- Ai-je accepté de danser avec Mr Darcy ?, ai-je demandé à Charlotte d'un ton paniqué.

- Vous le trouverez certainement fort aimable, me répondit Charlotte en souriant doucement se faisant l'avocat du diable.

- Cela m'embarrasserait en vérité, j'ai juré de le mépriser pour l'éternité ! M'exclamai-je sourdement.

Lorsque nous nous sommes mis en rang, je n'ai pas vu que Miss Bingley était tout près de moi, en face de son frère, avec une moue sur son visage qui disait combien elle était mécontente.

La danse se passa plutôt bien, malgré une discussion un peu hachée, Mr Darcy était ce soir assez cassant ou plutôt très laconique, renfermé.

Nous étions environ à la moitié de la danse, lorsque je perdis l'équilibre et qu'une douleur fulgurante s'empara de ma cheville. Je me rattrapais je ne sais comment sur Mr Darcy qui me demanda ce que j'avais, en voyant ma grimace, il parut s'inquiéter et me prit par le bras pour m'éloigner de la piste de danse. Je claudiquais et chaque pas me devenait plus douloureux.

Lorsque nous fumes dans un endroit à peu près calme, il me demanda ce que j'avais, je parvins à articuler que ma cheville me faisait souffrir et que je devais avoir buté sur le pied de quelqu'un d'autre ce qui avait causé le déséquilibre et une brusque torsion de ma cheville.

Avant que je n'eusse pus dire quoi que ce soit, il me souleva dans ses bras comme si je n'étais qu'un poids plume et m'emmena au premier étage, ouvrit avec confiance une porte et me déposa sur le lit qui s'y trouvait. Il appela un serviteur lui demandant, de prévenir son maître que Miss Elizabeth Bennet venait sans doute se fouler la cheville et qu'elle se reposait dans une chambre. Il demanda aussi qu'une servante vienne avec un linge et de l'eau froide afin de soulager la cheville douloureuse.

Se tournant vers moi, il me demanda avec hésitation s'il pouvait retirer ma chaussure et palper ma cheville afin de vérifier si je n'avais rien de cassé. J'acceptais en rougissant, mal à l'aise.

Je fus étonnée de la délicatesse dont il fit preuve, je ne ressentis aucune douleur lorsqu'il enleva doucement ma chaussure, mais lorsqu'il palpa d'un doigt pourtant léger ma cheville, je ne pus retenir un gémissement : la douleur me reprit aussi forte qu'au moment où je m'étais déséquilibrée.

- Vous devez avoir une bonne foulure, sinon une entorse Miss. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense que cela ne peut être que cela. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu vous déséquilibrer comme cela. Vous êtes une danseuse correcte, je ne pense pas que c'était involontaire voyez-vous.

- Vous m'accusez de..., m'exclamai-je.

- Non, je ne vous accuse de rien, Miss Bennet. Vous n'avez sans doute pas remarqué que Miss Bingley était près de nous pendant la danse. Je me demande si le fait que je vous ai invité à danser n'a pas provoqué son... Inimitié. Mr Bingley ne devrait plus tarder je pense, j'espère que sa sœur ne sera pas avec lui, ils dansaient ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard en effet, le maître de maison arriva, accompagné de sa sœur. Ils semblaient assez interloqués tous les deux. Mr Darcy, lui, restait lui-même, fermé, et silencieux.

Mr Bingley semblait un peu inquiet pour moi, son ami le tranquillisa en lui disant que j'avais été déséquilibrée par un vertige et que j'avais dû me fouler la cheville, il m'avait donc emmenée ici afin que je me repose au calme et que je ne m'appuie pas sur ma cheville. Il ajouta qu'il faudrait qu'un médecin vienne le lendemain pour faire un véritable diagnostic.

Miss Bingley se montra un peu plus inquisitrice, son déplaisir se faisant sentir dans ses paroles et dans le choix de ses mots.

- Mr Darcy, pourquoi diable avez-vous emmené Miss Bennet dans votre chambre ? Vous savez pourtant qu'il y en a bien d'autres ici. Votre chambre est spartiate, et peu adaptée au confort d'une demoiselle. Que diront les gens, c'est absolument inconvenant ! Il faut l'emmener dans une chambre d'ami. Où donc dormirez-vous si elle reste ici ?

- Miss Bingley, je vous remercie de vous soucier de mon bien être, cependant, je vais veiller Miss Bennet cette nuit, je dormirai dans le fauteuil, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Quant au choix de la chambre, j'avoue ne pas m'être posé la question, ma chambre étant la plus proche, j'ai préféré mettre Miss Bennet ici, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer le plus rapidement possible, sa cheville est enflée et doit être très douloureuse. Pour le quand-dira-t-on, il suffit de ne pas l'ébruiter. Lorsque Miss Bennet sera plus transportable, nous l'installerons dans une chambre d'amis afin qu'elle soit aussi indépendante que possible.

Il me semblait n'avoir jamais vu Mr Darcy faire d'aussi longues phrases. Sur ces derniers mots, j'ai plongé dans un sommeil lourd, entourée de l'odeur boisée et épicée de Mr Darcy.

J'étais assis sur le fauteuil, lisant silencieusement un livre traitant de la gestion des domaines de la taille de Pemberley. Quelques heures s'étaient passées depuis que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Je relevais de temps en temps la tête pour vérifier si Miss Bennet dormait encore.

Tout le monde ou presque était partit, Netherfield redevenait doucement paisible. Miss Elizabeth commençait à s'agiter, murmurant quelque chose. Curieux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever de mon fauteuil et de me pencher vers elle, ne l'entendant pas, j'approchai mon oreille de sa bouche, ce qu'elle murmurait était inaudible. J'allais me relever complètement et j'avais le visage bien en face de celui de Miss Bennet pour voir si elle ne faisait pas un mauvais songe lorsque j'entendis du bruit et une exclamation outragée.

Surpris, je me relevais complètement pour voir qui se trouvait à la porte. C'était ce Mr Collins, le pasteur de ma tante Lady Catherine que j'avais trouvé obséquieux et ridicule à la fois ce qui relevait de l'absurde. Il était accompagné de l'aîné des Bennet qui semblait assez surprise de me retrouver dans cette situation ambiguë.

Grinçant des dents et serrant les poings au point de me blanchir les jointures, je n'ignorais pas ce qui allait suivre. Ce qui suivit dépassa mes pires espérances : Mr Collins fit un hurlement à égorger un cochon, rameutant la maisonnée complète dans ma chambre. Mr Bingley cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait tentait de le calmer entre deux cris. Un peu remis de ses émotions, se sentant important comme témoin à toute l'affaire, se gonfla de toute son importance pour me sermonner à propos de mes viles instincts que j'aurais dû raisonner. Il me tançait comme si je n'étais qu'un criminel de la pire espèce m'accusant d'avoir ruiné la réputation de sa jeune cousine, lui qui souhaitait tant l'épouser.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel Mr Collins, Miss Bennet s'agitait dans son sommeil et je vérifiais seulement si elle n'était pas fiévreuse. Je n'ai aucune inclination envers cette fille.

- Miss Bennet, il s'adressait à l'aîné Jane Bennet, vous avez bien vu comme moi qu'il allait l'embrasser et ruiner l'innocence de votre sœur ! Allons avouez tout Miss, n'ayez aucune peur, je suis pasteur enfin !

- Et bien, je n'en sais rien, il est vrai qu'il était penché au dessus de Lizzie mais rien n'indiquait qu'il allait faire une telle chose.

- Ah ma cousine, vous êtes toujours encline à voir le meilleur à l'intérieur de nous !

Miss Elizabeth crut bon de se réveiller complètement à ce moment-là, causé par un raffut insupportable et fut surprise de voir autant de monde autour d'elle, agités, et consternés.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi y'a-t-il autant de monde dans cette chambre ? Mr Collins, qu'avez-vous donc, on croirait que vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Miss Bennet, je crains que ce ne soit la vérité. Je dois vous avertir que Mr Darcy, ici présent, a tenté de vous voler votre innocence dans votre sommeil, alors que je venais voir si vous vous remettiez de cette cheville douloureuse.

- Mais enfin, Mr Collins, vous devez déraisonner, c'est Mr Darcy qui m'a emmené lui-même dans cette chambre afin de me reposer, je me suis assoupie à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur, mais je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il ait voulu me voler cette innocence. Mr Darcy, tout le monde le sait, ne m'a jamais accordé aucune importance de ce genre.

Je la regardais gentiment, touché malgré moi par cette assertion, elle ne sautait pas sur l'occasion pour se marier avec moi, et se faire la maîtresse de 10 000 livres de rentes annuelles et de Pemberley par la même occasion. Je ne savais plus qu'en penser. A vrai dire, il m'avait toujours semblé n'entrevoir qu'un esprit aiguisé, un sens de l'humour caustique, quelque peu insolent même mais de manière assez malicieuse, sa sœur aîné toute faite de douceur, voir indifférente aux sentiments de Charles n'avait jamais été ridicule, imbue d'elle-même, ou bien écervelée comme sa mère et ses jeunes sœurs ; quant à leur père, son esprit fait de causticité et adorant faire tourner sa propre épouse en bourrique ainsi que ses filles en se moquant d'elles avec un grand soin dans le choix de ses mots, n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, juste un personnage un peu dérangeant.

Revenant à l'affaire en cours, je vis Mr Collins s'adresser à Charles, à Mr Bennet et enfin à tout le monde que nous devions nous marier sur le champs afin d'éviter le scandale qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater si tout le monde venait à découvrir la présence de Miss Bennet Elizabeth dans ma chambre en pleine nuit couchée dans mon lit, ainsi que ma présence dans la-dite pièce.


	2. Excuses et air libre

**Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre appartient à Jane Austen, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom... Donc, j'espère ne pas rendre les personnages trop éloignés de leur caractères.

**Danser est dangereux pour la santé**

**Chapitre 2 : ****Excuses et air libre**

Je fus contrainte de rester à Netherfield quelques jours, le médecin ayant diagnostiqué une bonne entorse.

- Il vous faut du repos, et éviter de marcher le plus possible, et j'aimerais rajouter quelques choses à ces messieurs, si elle souhaite se déplacer dans la maison ou prendre l'air, il faudrait la faire porter afin qu'elle pose le pied au sol le moins possible. Mr Darcy, je vous offre mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur, ajouta le médecin souriant.

Mr Darcy s'inclina légèrement sans un mot. Il semblait contrarié. Sa mine était plus renfrognée que jamais, sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne. Nous n'avions pas eu une minute en tête à tête, et j'aurai voulu m'excuser pour cette affaire qui gâchait ses chances de choisir sa femme comme il l'aurait souhaité, sans être contraint.

J'avais gardé le lit toute la matinée après que Mr Collins soit partit en prêchant aux mauvaises personnes, la bonne conduite que se doit d'avoir un gentleman en toute circonstance. Bien sur, Mère semblait un peu aux anges malgré la gravité de l'accusation portée par Mr Collins. Jane semblait embarrassée aussi, et j'avais eu le temps de lire dans ses yeux quelque chose comme des excuses. Père paraissait perplexe et surpris des accusations du pasteur.

Lorsque Mr Collins m'avait réveillée et expliquée toute l'affaire, j'avais soudain voulu rentrer sous terre : il faisait partit de ma famille, éloigné certes. Encore une connaissance dont j'étais peu fière. Je soupirais.

Je ne voulais passer ma vie avec un homme qui ne voulait pas de moi, avec un homme qui me méprisait et que je méprisais. Je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour une de ces filles vénales, sautant sur un statut social et une richesse considérable. J'avais en horreur les potins et j'allais sans aucun doute en être le centre pendant un certain moment.

On toqua à la porte, je dis à la personne d'entrer, c'était Mr Darcy, il semblait assez mal à l'aise, hésitant et triturait ses gants nerveusement.

- Miss Bennet, je me suis dis que peut être vous souhaiteriez aller dehors prendre l'air. Votre sœur, Miss Jane, m'a dit que vous adorez marcher. Bien sur comme vous ne pouvez poser un pied par terre, nous pourrions vous installer quelque part dans le domaine, au calme où vous pourriez lire. Il fait un temps très agréable. Enfin, si vous le souhaitez.

Il s'arrêta là, comme s'il avait pensé que ses prérogatives m'irriteraient. A l'idée d'aller dehors, j'eus un sourire : sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante dans laquelle je me morfondais depuis ce matin était un agréable perspective.

- Mr Darcy, je serais ravie d'aller dehors, en effet, Jane ne vous a pas menti, j'adore me balader dehors. Cependant, si je dois sortir il faut que je me change...

- Oh oui. Bien sur. Je vous envoie quelqu'un pour vous aider tout de suite. Dites à la servante de venir me chercher quand vous serez prête.

Il sortit et une servante arriva quelques minutes plus tard, me changer ne prit pas longtemps. Je ne voulais pas mettre un pied par terre, ma cheville étant encore un peu douloureuse, j'attendis Mr Darcy assise sur le lit.

A peine la servante sortie de la pièce, Mr Darcy entra. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il me vit assise sur le lit, l'attendant sagement. Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration, il s'approcha de moi. Il évitait de me regarder, mal à l'aise. Il se décida à sortir de son mutisme :

- Hem, le médecin a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que vous posiez le pied au sol. Je vais vous porter jusqu'en bas.

Avant d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que se soit, je fus soulevée pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures. Mr Darcy avait posé un bras dans mon dos, l'autre était passé aux creux de mes genoux. Au travers de ma robe, je sentais la force de cet homme, et la finesse de ses mains. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou par réflexe. Nous avons croisé Miss Bingley, cette dernière lorsqu'elle nous vîmes, ouvrit la bouche prête à dire quelque chose, mais Mr Darcy ne lui en laissa même pas le temps, il s'éloigna, j'entendis la jeune femme s'exclamer :

- Charles, vous avez vu comment Mr Darcy se comporte ? On dirait un adolescent, non content de s'être fait prendre dans une situation ambiguë, voilà qu'il porte Miss Bennet comme si elle était déjà sa femme.

Mr Bingley éclata de rire, la moue de la jeune femme devait être terriblement drôle :

- Eh bien, laissez-le donc vivre sa vie Caroline, Darcy n'en fera qu'a sa tête. Il a prit le médecin au pied de la lettre, figurez-vous. Il n'a jamais fait de crises d'adolescence, laissez-le donc faire son garnement.

- Voyons, c'est inconvenant ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

J'entrevis le sourire fugace de l'homme qui me portait dehors. Il marchait vite, et laissait derrière lui le maître de la maison et sa sœur.

Je sentis la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, l'air était agréable, et j'entendais les oiseaux chanter. Mr Darcy continua un peu sa marche, puis finalement s'arrêta, et me posa délicatement sur un plaid étendu dans l'herbe, où une pile de livres avait été déposé.

Nous étions enfin seuls depuis la soirée précédente, peut être allions-nous parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

- Mr Darcy, commençais-je doucement, je suis désolée pour la situation dans laquelle nous sommes aujourd'hui. Mr Collins... Je suis terriblement consternée par ce qu'il a cru voir et...

- Votre cousin est un parfait imbécile, si vous voulez bien excuser mon langage. Ce qu'il a cru voir... Vous vous agitiez, et je pensais que vous faisiez un cauchemar, j'ai vérifié que cela allait, je vous aurais secouée s'il l'avait fallu, mais alors que j'étais penché au-dessus de vous, Collins et votre sœur sont entrés, et ça a fini comme vous le savez.

- Je suis terriblement embarrassée de gâcher vos chances de bonheur, si Mr Collins n'avait rien dit, je ne vous aurais pas accusé d'une telle infamie. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Allez-vous réellement étouffer ce soit-disant scandale ?

- Je compte vous épouser afin de vous éviter que tout ceci ne ruine votre réputation, ce n'est pas de votre faute Miss. Nos fiançailles risquent d'être courtes, il nous faut donc profiter du temps que nous passons à Netherfield pour faire plus ample connaissance.

- Lorsque vous m'avez proposé de sortir dehors, vous saviez que j'allais accepter ? C'est pour cela que vous avez fait installer un plaid et fait apporter des livres ?

- En effet, je me doutais que vous alliez accepter. J'irais voir votre père dès que vous irez mieux et que vous serez rentrée à Longbourn. En attendant profitez du temps ici, au calme, là-bas vous serez sans doute au cœur des ragots, et de l'agitation.

Dire que Mr Darcy me surprit par ce ton inhabituellement doux et prévenant ne serait pas assez fort. Je me demandais à ce moment-là si je n'avais pas fait une erreur sur la personne.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X**

Miss Bennet avait dédaigné les livres pour s'allonger sur le plaid, elle ferma les yeux, et souriait doucement sous le soleil, sa cheville devait probablement la fatiguer encore. Elle m'avait semblé très différente, douce, semblant avoir oublié sa fougue et sa manie de faire de l'esprit en compétition avec quelqu'un.

Depuis la première soirée où elle avait accroché mon regard, cette jeune femme m'intriguait et m'obsédait aussi. Nos joutes verbales étaient stimulantes, et son esprit aiguisé montrait une volonté farouche. Son physique m'avait semblé un peu fade au départ, elle était fine, presque frêle, son visage un peu quelconque, mais ses yeux... Ses yeux tranchaient avec le reste, et c'était eux qui m'avait d'abord intrigués. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et d'intelligence. Sa stature finalement me plaisait finalement davantage qu'une femme aux formes amples comme Caroline Bingley qui se piquait de sophistication.

J'avais bien vu l'inimitié croissante entre les deux jeunes femmes, Caroline Bingley méprisait les gens de la campagne, semblait s'ennuyer tout le temps et passait son temps à me flatter ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Mr Collins... Ce monsieur m'intriguait, m'exaspérait à la fois. Quand il avait dit qu'il avait souhaité épouser Miss Elizabeth, je m'étais tendu, Il ne la méritait pas, ce n'était qu'un sot obséquieux. Quand il m'avait sermonné pour mes viles instincts et accusés d'avoir volé l'innocence de Miss Bennet, j'avais failli perdre mon sang froid. Ma colère bouillait dans mes veines. J'avais dû me calmer, d'où mon silence prolongé.

J'eus soudain un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Miss Elizabeth Bennet deviendrait ma femme dans quelques semaines tout au plus maintenant. Elle ne m'aimait pas bien sur, ce qui m'attristait un peu. Nous avions trouvé un fragile terrain d'entente cet après-midi. Tellement fragile qu'il suffirait de peu pour que tout entre nous se rompe. Pemberley n'était pas un domaine simple à gérer, et diriger la maisonnée pour une épouse n'était pas un exercice facile.

Pour Georgiana, il faudrait sans doute passer pour le plus heureux des couples. Elizabeth Bennet saurait sans nul doute se faire aimer d'elle, et pourrait sans doute aider ma sœur à avoir confiance en elle.

Dans quelques jours à peine, Miss Bennet retournerait chez elle, et j'irais demander sa main à son père. Ensuite, nos destins seraient liés à jamais.


	3. Ragots et exaspération

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'utiliser l'oeuvre de Jane Austen, je ne perçois pas d'argent pour cette fiction, je ne fais qu'emprunter son histoire et ses personnages pour m'amuser un peu.

Voici un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté, donc j'espère cet été faire avancer cette fiction. Je ne prédirais pas combien de temps je mettrais entre chaque chapitre car je sens qu'il sera variable. j'espère malgré tout que cette suite vous conviendra. Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous souhaitez me laisser un avis, un commentaire... Bonne lecture !

**Danser est dangereux pour la santé**

**Chapitre 3**** :** Ragots et exaspérations

La semaine avait été terriblement douce en compagnie de Mr Darcy, et de Mr Bingley. A Netherfield, tout le monde était aux petits soins avec moi, Miss Bingley exceptée comme de bien entendu. Si cette peste avait pu me blesser, je savais maintenant qu'elle était capable d'être aussi perfide qu'incroyablement douée pour utiliser les mots au bon moment et à mauvais escient. quand elle le souhaitait. Miss Bingley était dotée d'une langue de vipère venimeuse, et j'espérais un jour pouvoir la remettre à sa place, et qu'elle y resterait. Définitivement. En attendant, je supportais sans broncher ses piques sournoises, comme si elles me passaient au-dessus de la tête. Ma cheville se remettait en douceur, malgré les premiers jours pendant lesquels elle avait été plutôt douloureuse, enflée et pendant lesquels je n'avais pas pu bouger de moi-même.

J'apprenais à connaître Mr Darcy. Il avait changé du tout au tout dans son comportement, ses allures maussades et renfermées avaient disparues comme par magie, comme si je n'avais fait en premier lieu qu'un horrible rêve. Envolé sa dureté et sa fierté irritante. Il avait été si prévenant durant mon séjour à Netherfield que j'en avais été surprise. Il se comportait de manière délicieuse et attentionnée qui convenait à un gentleman. Il dédaignait Miss Bingley et adorait la faire tourner en bourrique, par ses piques habiles et fines, il aimait la railler, la faire se contredire car il semblait très agacé dès qu'elle tentait de le flatter. Aussi tentait-il de la remettre à sa place lorsqu'il était en ma présence : il me posait des questions sur mon état de santé, si je n'étais pas trop au froid ou au chaud, si je ne m'ennuyais pas de trop, si je souhaitais une autre lecture, si j'avais besoin d'une collation. Mr Bingley était aussi estomaqué qu'amusé de le voir être aussi roué afin d'irriter sa sœur, regardait le spectacle en se faisant aussi discret qu'une souris.

Mr Bingley était un gentleman très charmant, un hôte drôle, doux et qui aimait m'amuser, me raconter quelques anecdotes à propos de mon futur époux. Je souriais à ses histoires extravagantes pendant que le visage de son ami se fermait parfois, ou au contraire se plissait d'un sourire fantomatique. Miss Bingley semblait avoir mangé un citron tant elle grimaçait ou faisait des remarques acides.

Bien sur, les conversations avec Mr Darcy étaient émaillées de piques et de joutes verbales comme auparavant avec un tour cependant beaucoup plus agréable, sans l'acidité de nos débuts, au lieu de ragots et autres futilités que m'auraient fait subir Lydia et Kitty ainsi que notre mère. Mr Darcy avait un esprit aiguisé qui ne déplairait pas à Père lorsqu'il connaîtrait ce dernier un peu mieux. Cependant, ma sœur aînée, Jane, me manquais plus que jamais, nous n'aimions pas être séparées très longtemps, et il en était de même avec Père, que j'allais malgré tout devoir quitter après mon mariage avec Mr Darcy ce qui me chagrinait.

L'idée de devoir me marier avec Mr Darcy me déplaisait malgré tout, certes il était bel homme, cela je ne pouvais le lui retirer, et il avait une fortune plus que confortable mais cela ne m'avait jamais paru plus important que l'amour que l'on pourrait un jour me porter et celui que je porterais à la personne de mon choix et de mes rêves. Le tout c'était enfuit et ce à cause de cet horrible Mr Collins, cet horrible cousin que j'aurais souhaité n'avoir jamais rencontré, que j'aurais presque voulu voir disparaître de la Terre avec cette situation inconfortable et rocambolesque, voilà que tout tombait en ruine, toutes mes espérances, tous mes souhaits et mes rêves, étaient parti en lambeaux, déchirés sans ménagement ni même honte. J'allais devoir vivre avec un homme qui, s'il n'était pas si méchant ou si fier, n'éprouvait rien pour moi, hormis peut être avec le temps une affection que l'on portait à une amie. Un accident, voilà, ce qui avait lié nos destins. Nous devions penser tous deux que Mère Fortune devait nous bouder sur cette affaire. Mais les dés étaient jetés et il n'était pas question que je passe pour la petite campagnarde qui avait une famille incapable de se tenir correctement. Mr Darcy n'aurait pas à rougir de honte de moi, de cela je m'en fis le serment.

Je savais que le retour serait terriblement dur, avec tout ce qu'il impliquait : il me faudrait endurer la mortification d'avoir une mère et des sœurs cadettes absolument vaines et sottes qui ne cesserait de me poser des questions indiscrètes et de faire naître des ragots intolérables. Ils iraient bon train également, ce que je détestais par dessus tout : je détestais être au centre de tous les regards, de l'attention de tous. La demande en mariage de Mr Darcy à mon père, et la conversation qui en résulterait avec ce dernier. Ensuite, les regards et les murmures de toute la population de Meryton dont les commères se faisaient les portes paroles, critiquant, répandant leur mépris et leur dédain sur cette gourgandine que je devais être en damnant le pion à leur propres filles.

Je détestais être le centre de l'attention. Tout le monde guetterait le moindre faux pas de ma part et n'attendrait pas pour le colporter. Enfin, si Mr Darcy devait décider de rompre ces fiançailles et bien tout le monde s'en gausserait, tout le monde s'acharnerait à me le rappeler indéfiniment jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Telle était la loi de la campagne lorsqu'un beau parti allait se marier et qu'il finissait par rompre les fiançailles.

**.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

Miss Elizabeth rentra chez elle lorsque sa convalescence s'acheva, elle allait beaucoup mieux, le médecin lui avait seulement demandé de continuer à se reposer ou tout au moins à ménager sa cheville en évitant de sortir et de marcher trop longtemps. Il était convenu que j'irai demander sa main à son père dès le lendemain. Je me posais nombre de questions : comment Mr Bennet le prendrait de me voir épouser sa fille qu'il semblait préférer à toutes les autres, accepterait-il vraiment de me voir l'épouser, ou refuserait-il la confiant ainsi à l'église tel qu'il convenait lorsque la réputation d'une jeune fille était ruinée, et que personne ne réparait cette faute, que dirait-il surtout de ma présence ce soir-là dans la chambre où j'avais déposé sa fille dans de bonnes intentions ?

La soirée me pesait, me tourmentait inlassablement, je détestais l'idée d'emmener Miss Elizabeth loin de sa famille à cause d'un malentendu qui avait ruiné sa réputation. J'étais un homme d'honneur et il m'était impensable que je ne tinsse pas mon rang. Père me l'avait inculqué dès le plus jeune age : les privilèges ont un prix important dont il faut savoir s'acquitter, m'avait-il toujours répété.

Je détestais aussi l'idée de devoir garder auprès de moi une femme qui ne m'aimait pas, peut être Miss Bennet en viendrait à éprouver une certaine amitié à mon égard, mais bien loin de la passion ou de l'amour que j'envisageais quelques années plus tôt avec la femme que j'aurais choisi. Je ferais tout pour rendre Miss Elizabeth aussi heureuse que possible, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle à cause de ce terrible malentendu. Je tentais également de ne pas penser au devoir conjugal avec elle, non pas que la demoiselle ne me sembla pas plaisante, mais plutôt à cause de la timidité qui nous envahirait à ce moment-là, je savais bien sur que la société attendrait de notre couple d'avoir un ou plusieurs héritiers. Je ne me voyais guère la répudier pour si peu. Il me semblait important de devoir lui laisser du temps avant de l'embêter avec ce sujet.

Miss Bingley me fit la vie dure ce soir-là me lançant piques après piques, sous-entendant des choses dans ses propos sur la famille de Miss Bennet, sur le comportement de toute sa famille, sur Miss Elizabeth qui serait incapable de s'occuper correctement de Pemberley sans faire le moindre faux pas, ce qui ruinerait à tout jamais mon nom et l'honneur sans tâche de ma famille. Le sang me montait à la tête, et je me taisais, ruminant ma fureur, maudissant la jalousie de cette femme que je ne tarderais pas à remettre à sa place afin de me calmer.

Elle commença a évoquer en détail les faux pas qu'elle ferait très certainement en société, et le fait qu'elle pourrait prendre un amant dans mon dos ce qui serait fait si maladroitement que toute la société le saurait. Miss Bennet n'étant pas une femme de cette trempe, il me semblait plus qu'invraisemblable que cette situation ne se produise un jour. Il me semblait que cette jeune femme était honnête notamment face au serment sacré du mariage. Miss Elizabeth ne ferait jamais une telle chose et entendre dire par pure méchanceté et jalousie déclencha mon ire :

- Assez !

Ma voix claqua comme un coup de fouet, déchirant le calme apparent de la conversation, le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, épais comme une pièce de velours de bonne qualité ou de tout autre tissu de ce type. Charles me regardait avec des yeux ronds, coi, et Miss Bingley avait encore la bouche ouverte comme un poisson sans pouvoir articuler un mot de plus, ce qui n'était pas un mal.

- Miss Bingley, je vous interdis de parler d'une telle manière de ma future femme. Je vous préviens que si vous ajoutez un seul mot, vous serez bannie de Pemberley et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre existence. Je vous défends de me tester car vous savez fort bien que je tiens toujours ma parole, je n'ai pas une patience infinie comme vous semblez le croire. Si jamais je devais entendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule médisance envers Elizabeth Bennet ou envers sa famille, vous aurez affaire à moi. Vous semblez croire que je m'intéresserais à vous si cette situation n'avait pas eu lieu, détrompez-vous Miss. Je vous ai toujours supporté car vous êtes la sœur de Charles et il est mon ami. Vous ne m'inspirez rien si ce n'est du dégoût et de l'agacement.

Au fur et à mesure que je prononçais ces mots, je voyais son masque tomber en miettes, son visage s'enlaidir de colère, d'indignation et de ce qui me semblait être un regard venimeux, assassin.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit Miss Bingley. Charles...

Je le saluais et sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre que je me mis à arpenter comme un lion en cage en repensant aux paroles de Miss Bingley sur la famille de Miss Elizabeth. Ruminant ainsi en privée toutes les pensées qui m'avait habitée toute la soirée.


	4. Demande en mariage

**Disclaimer :** Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction, tout est à Jane Austen ! Je ne fais que m'amuser avec son scénario...et ses personnages.

Merci toutes les personnes qui ont lus, commentés, et qui m'encouragent à poursuivre. Avis toujours bons à prendre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Bonne lecture !

**Danser est dangereux pour la santé**

**Chapitre 4 :** Demande en mariage

Et voilà, j'étais devant le bureau de Mr Bennet, la porte était close, et je sentais monter en moi cette attente frustrante avant qu'il ne se décide à m'ouvrir. J'avais toqué à sa porte et à son grognement demandant mon identité, je m'étais présenté. Depuis un silence épais me laissait mijoter mon amertume et mon anxiété. Je devais demander en mariage Elizabeth Bennet, je présentais que rien ne serait simple. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher à l'intérieur de la pièce, et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mr Bennet au visage fermé, austère, et sans le moindre doute furieux de la situation.

- Entrez, me dit-il d'un ton si froid et si cassant qu'il me prit au dépourvu l'espace d'une seconde.

Bien. Il allait falloir séduire le père pour avoir l'insigne honneur de mener sa précieuse fille à l'autel et de passer une bague à son doigt. tout cela pour garder intact deux réputations sans tâches. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être simple. Nous détestions sans doute le responsable de l'affaire, et les conséquences que son comportement faisait peser sur nous.

Il soupira, s'abîmant dans la contemplation de son jardin par la fenêtre qui apportait un brin de clarté dans cette pièce sombre, à l'organisation chaotique. Là, des livres en pagailles, là, des plantes vertes et d'autres objets hétéroclites, une fine couche de poussière nappant son bureau, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y voyait qui eut pu lui apporter une réponse, cependant, quand il reporta son regard sur moi, je notais un changement dans son comportement : la mâchoire crispée, il me crucifiait de son regard assassin. La partie serait très serrée, je le sentais de plus en plus, le poids s'alourdir de secondes en secondes. Enfin, il prit la parole :

- Ainsi vous pensez sottement que je vais vous laisser emmener ma Lizzie à l'autel, pour vous marier avec elle et ce sans broncher. Je ne suis pas sot au point que j'ignore le montant de votre fortune, et les avantages qu'elle pourrait apporter à ma fille, ainsi qu'à son rang. Sachez monsieur, que si ma fille refuse de se marier avec vous, je ne la forcerais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu la marier de force, je n'ai aucune intention de causer son malheur. Elizabeth mérite d'être heureuse, elle mériterait de choisir son partenaire pour la vie, elle le ferait sans doute avec davantage de discernement que beaucoup d'autres.

Il fit une pause, son ton restait posé, maîtrisé et le choix de ses mots était sans reproche. Il reprit après quelques secondes de silence :

- J'aimerai savoir, monsieur, ce qui pourrait m'amener à vous céder la main de ma fille, cette fille qui me tient tant à cœur. Je ne vois rien en vous qui serait susceptible de lui apporter bonheur et épanouissement. Vous vous êtes montré pétri d'orgueil et de fierté, vous drapant devant nous dans votre haut rang, et avec le nom de votre famille ancienne non dénué d'honneur et de fortune, alors soit nombre de jeunes filles aimerait se marier avec vous ou plutôt avec votre fortune et votre rang, seulement ma Lizzie n'est pas fait du même bois que ces évaporées. J'ai sans doute une très haute opinion de ma fille, mais sachez qu'elle vaut certainement une centaine de ces donzelles attirées par votre rente. Sachez que si vous lui causez la moindre souffrance, je viendrais vous éviscérer et ce devant toute la société londonienne s'il le faut, devant le Régent même au besoin. J'espère que ceci vous permet de mesurer à quel point j'aime ma fille. Maintenant, j'aimerai entendre vos arguments, monsieur, et après cela seulement, je pourrais vous répondre, encore faut-il que ma fille vous accepte au préalable. Ne venez pas me parler d'amour tout ceci serait risible, je sais que vous n'éprouvez rien pour notre famille, et pour ma fille.

Les mots que j'avais préparé se sont brutalement envolés, me laissant un moment sans voix, le sourcil haussé, quelque peu moqueur de Mr Bennet me narguant. La moutarde commença à me monter au nez, et d'une voix hachée, tout sorti pèle-mêle , sans le soucis de l'art de la rhétorique :

- Monsieur, je suis certain que vous doutez de ma capacité à rendre votre fille, Miss Elizabeth, heureuse avec moi, je ne parlerai pas tant des convenances et n'invoquerait pas cette situation qu'elle n'a pas souhaité, qui a été déclenché par ce stupide Collins. Néanmoins, Elizabeth mérite d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un de cela je suis d'accord avec vous, je défierai quiconque osera railler d'elle sur quelque sujet que ce soit. Je veillerai sur elle, à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, et si vous ou votre famille désirez la voir, je m'arrangerai pour que tout soit fait selon ses ordres. Je veux la protéger de tous les ragots qui l'entoureront à un moment donné parce qu'elle n'a pas mérité un mariage précipité et quoi qu'on fasse les mégères et les matrones, campagnardes ou londoniennes se feront langues de vipères. Je veux apprendre à la connaître, qu'elle soit ma partenaire sur le domaine, à mes cotés. Je ne l'aurais probablement pas choisie pour un tel rôle si le Destin ne l'avait pas placée sur mon chemin de cette manière aussi cavalière, mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui ôter, à lui ruiner toute sa réputation pour ce malentendu qui ruine nos vies. et qui change tous nos plans. Je ferais de mon mieux pour la rendre heureuse, je peux vous promettre qu'elle ne manquera de rien matériellement. Pour le reste, je ne veux rien précipiter, tout cela se fera en temps et en heure.

Mr Bennet leva son regard vers moi, et croisant mes yeux, je vis ses yeux gris se voiler, sa mâchoire de nouveau crispée, il respira de façon hachée, serrant les poings, je vis bien à quel point il tentait de se maîtriser. Je le sentais bouillir, prêt à exploser, hors de lui.

- Sortez ! Aboya-t-il.

Devant son ton résolu et autoritaire, je sortais à pas lourd de son bureau, tête basse. Il me semblait avoir raté ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Je croisais Elizabeth dans le couloir, elle se rendait au bureau de son père, elle semblait paisible, ne laissant cependant rien paraître sur son visage. Elle se glissa furtivement dans la pièce que je venais de quitter, fermant la porte derrière elle, sans un mot, sans un signe pour moi. Pour ne pas risquer d'entendre quoi que ce fut, je me décidais à sortir dehors. J'étais tant et si bien convaincu que ce mariage ne se ferait jamais, quelle famille de têtes de mules. Je voulais rendre Elizabeth heureuse, tout au moins suffisamment pour qu'elle ne regrette pas ce mariage. Je me mis à faire les cents pas dans la cour, ne pouvant me résoudre à m'asseoir, j'arpentais l'endroit comme un lion en cage, bouillant de rage, et de consternation.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Vous a-t-il vraiment demandé ma main, Père ?

La question plana un moment dans l'atmosphère lourde et feutrée de son bureau.

- Oui, ma Lizzie, il m'a donné tout un tas d'arguments plus ou moins maîtrisé, tout ce que j'ai bien saisi, c'est qu'il tenterait de te rendre heureuse, de te protéger de toutes remarques, et de faire en sorte que tu ne regrettes jamais la décision de te marier avec lui si tu le souhaites toujours.

Sa voix se fêla. Il me regarda, je vis dans ses yeux combien cette situation le navrait et combien il espérait à demi que je refuse la proposition qui m'était faite. Les mots entre nous avaient toujours été superflus, nous comprenant à demi-mot, une conversation était toujours assez étrange pour les autres, car seule la moitié des arguments était avancée, l'autre se passait sous le silence, mais faisant son chemin dans nos esprits. Je me redressais, me tint droite, et mon père eut un pauvre sourire, ayant déjà compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. On m'offrais protection pour ma réputation mise à mal, je n'avais que peu de chance de trouver un mari avec une réputation douteuse et écorchée.

- Tu vas l'accepter, n'est-ce pas Lizzie ? Me demanda-t-il si faiblement que je crus avoir rêvé ses paroles.

- Oui Père, il le faut, je n'ai guère le choix. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas le pousser à bout, pour ménager notre entente, pour... Pour éprouver au moins une amitié pour que notre couple fonctionne un tant soit peu. J'essaierai de le connaître doucement, le peu que j'en ai vu lors de ma convalescence à Netherfield était encourageant. Nous n'avons pas le choix Père, ni l'un, ni l'autre, il n'a pas choisi non plus cette situation et il en est aussi prisonnier que moi. Si j'avais su, Mr Collins serait resté chez lui, ou je l'aurais ligoté le soir du bal avec tous nos rubans.

Père eut un vague sourire à cette scène qui se dessinait dans nos esprits.

- J'espère que tu viendras nous voir de temps en temps, Lizzie, me dit-il d'une voix si faible, pour la maîtriser, pour éviter qu'elle ne se brise par le chagrin.

- S'il me le permet, je le ferais aussi souvent que possible, autant que possible, tant que cela ne créé pas de ragots.

Il me laissa partir de son bureau puisqu'il ne restait plus rien à ajouter, tout ayant été dit. Je sortis dans un étrange état d'esprit, mon esprit flottait ailleurs, songeur. Je repensais à tout ce qui avait été dit, sous-entendu dans le bureau de Père. Une ombre se posa devant moi, immense et noire, on me secoua doucement pour me sortir de ma torpeur :

- Miss Bennet, qu'a dit votre père ? Consent-il à notre union ?

Je sortis alors de mes songes pour me reprendre. Mr Darcy semblait d'humeur anxieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui, l'homme le plus intolérablement sûr de lui, maître de toutes les situations. Je regardais autour de moi, et trouvais rapidement ce que je cherchais, pressée par les questions de mon futur époux. Les regards de ma mère et de mes sœurs me parvenaient, inquisiteurs et lourds, tentant de décrypter ce qui se passait de la fenêtre du salon, spéculant sur mes chances de mariage avec Mr Darcy.

Je pris Mr Darcy par la main pour éviter d'avoir cette conversation en public, je n'aimais pas me donner en spectacle, et ceci indubitablement allait faire le tour de Merryton en un rien de temps. Les potins courent avec le vent parait-il.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Miss Elizabeth me tirait derrière elle, je n'y comprenais plus rien, elle avait jeté des coups d'œil autour d'elle, puis brusquement avait entrepris de nous emmener ailleurs. Un ailleurs qui semblait être la petite foret près de chez eux, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne soit présente.

- Mon père consent à ce mariage, me dit-elle tout en regardant partout sauf en ma direction.

Je la pris par les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il me semblait que la jeune femme devant moi n'était plus la même, j'avai été habitué dès le départ à son esprit et son comportement caustiques, francs et terriblement directs.

- Etes-vous d'accord avec ce mariage ? Je sais que ce n'est pas la situation dont vous deviez certainement rêver, mais... Elizabeth Bennet, voulez-vous unir votre destin au mien en devenant ma femme ?

Elle me regarda sans dire un mot, se mordit la lèvre inférieur, et répondit faiblement en se tordant les mains :

- Mr Darcy, je n'ai jamais souhaité vous coincer avec moi dans une telle situation. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à consentir à ce mariage, je souhaite épargner nos deux réputations. J'accepte votre proposition Mr Darcy, j'accepte de devenir votre femme, me dit-elle solennellement en me regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci.


	5. Mariage, missive incendiaire

****Disclaimer : ****Ceci est l'oeuvre de Jane Austen, je n'en tire aucun arrangement financier que ce soit, simplement un plaisir à écrire dans cet univers.

Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour toute cette attente. Je n'ai ni blog ni site pour poster mes chapitres. J'écris selon mon envie et le temps dont je dispose. Je vous livre ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Danser est dangereux pour la santé**

**Chapitre 5** : Mariage, missive incendiaire

Ce n'était sûrement pas le mariage qui plaisait à l'insupportable Mme Bennet. Elle aurait souhaité une foule énorme pour se gausser de ses voisines qui lorgnaient sur moi ou plutôt sur ma fortune et mon rang. Loin d'un mariage en grandes pompes, ce fut une cérémonie simple en petit comité.

Par bonheur, Miss Elizabeth se tenait droite, sage, et terriblement silencieuse en parfaite épouse. Sa sœur aînée Jane était, avec Mr Bennet, la seule à faire preuve de retenue ou de bon sens. Les trois dernières filles étaient... tout simplement insupportables. L'une assommante avec ses grands mots, son langage ampoulé et ses discours pompeux, les deux dernières évaporées, comme toujours, regrettant le fait que ce ne fut pas un énorme mariage comme cela aurait dû avec tout un tas d'officiers.

Les consentements passés, les vœux de bonheurs du pasteur, de la famille d'Elizabeth, et de Mr Bingley et de sa sœur, nous avons enfin pu aller dans ma voiture qui nous attendait non loin de là. Elizabeth soupira, et toujours abîmée dans son silence qui m'intriguait, ne disant mot.

- Miss Elizabeth, avez-vous un problème ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ceux-ci pétillaient à nouveau :

- Il va falloir, Mr Darcy, cesser de m'appeler « Miss Elizabeth ». Nous venons de nous marier. Je comprends que nous appeler différemment d'un jour à l'autre est assez étrange, pour vous comme pour moi, autant éviter les impairs autant qu'il est possible.

- Comment voulez-vous dans ce cas que je vous appelle « ma chère » ?

- J'aimerai autant que vous évitiez le « ma chère », c'est ainsi qu'est appelée ma mère lorsque mon père se moque d'elle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lizzie ou Elizabeth.

- Très bien. Mais pour certaines occasions je vous appellerai Mrs Darcy, pour des présentations notamment. Y'a-t-il un autre problème que vous souhaiteriez porter à mon attention ?

- Et bien... Si vous y tenez tant.

Elizabeth me regardait mais ne fixait pas mes yeux ce qui me semblait assez inhabituel, ses joues rougissaient également, et je voyais bien ses mains qui chipotait nerveusement le tissu de ses gants blancs.

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire Mr Darcy. Et je ne sais comment aborder ce sujet. Ma mère a... Ma mère...

- Qu'a encore inventé Mrs Bennet pour vous mettre dans un pareil embarras ?

Elle me regarda franchement dans les yeux cette fois-ci : les mots tombant les uns après les autres...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Mrs Bennet entra dans notre chambre à Jane et à moi.

- Les filles, tout le monde dehors, je dois parler avec Lizzie immédiatement. Oui,oui, même-toi Jane ! Dit-elle en arrivant comme une tornade dans la chambre. Elle se tourna vers moi après que les filles eussent quittés la chambres en riant, et en se taquinant.

- Elizabeth, le sujet que je vais aborder maintenant est très délicat, mais aussi très important. Il s'agit de votre nuit de noce avec cet exécrable Darcy qui va devenir votre futur époux. Je dois vous dire que je suis très fière de la prise que vous avez faite, Mrs Jones était absolument hystérique lorsque je lui ai fait part de la bonne nouvelle qui nous arrivait.

- Mère... N'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à me dire sur cette fameuse nuit de noce ? Ai-je demandé afin de cesser d'entendre sa satisfaction à chaque instant.

- Oui, reprenons, c'est très important. Durant votre nuit de noce, votre époux viendra dans votre chambre, pas question pour vous de le chasser. Il viendra dans votre lit et devra remplir avec vous le devoir conjugal. Je dois vous avouer que cela est assez affreux de subir les assauts d'un homme et que parfois vous pouvez avoir la malchance de voir cela se reproduire plus d'une fois dans la nuit. Bien, la première fois est souvent une boucherie et est assez ignoble, ne vous étonnez pas si vous vous rendez compte que vous saignez autant que lors de vos menstrues. Les mâles aiment ce genre d'activité. Il vous faut donc ouvrir les cuisses et lui laisser régler son affaire. Si jamais il vous venait aussi aux oreilles que votre époux, se lassant de vous, prenait une maîtresse, il vous faudrait laisser faire bien entendu. Cela le mènera loin de votre lit, et l'occupera un certain temps. Pas question non plus de lui faire une scène, il sera préférable de très loin de passer ceci sous silence, et vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la situation telle qu'elle est.

Le sang montant vivement aux joues, je préférais détourner le regard en me répétant telle une litanie que ce n'était qu'un moment embarrassant de plus à passer. Comment penser maintenant à Mr Darcy comme à un gentleman ? Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il se comporterait comme le boucher que présumait Mère, je n'avais malheureusement pas de point de comparaison, pas de conversation de ce type avec des amies mariées, point d'amies mariées non plus !

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Mr Darcy me regardait tranquillement, un léger sourire pince-sans-rire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux noirs pétillants doucement, il me semblait que j'allais mourir de honte avec un pareil aveu. Je souhaitais disparaître de toutes mes forces comme une petite souris invisible.

- Allons, Elizabeth, le discours de votre mère me semble être un tissus de sottises. Il est tout simplement hors de question que je prenne une maîtresse au nez et à la barbe de tous, vous y compris... Mon père m'a appris à me comporter dignement. Il est vrai que pour un grand nombre de femmes, la première fois est un peu douloureuse, j'essaierai de faire tout mon possible pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. A vrai dire, si vous le souhaitez, nous ne sommes pas obligés de consommer ce mariage cette nuit. Si vous préférez, nous pouvons attendre de mieux nous connaître.

- Ce serait fort aimable de votre part, Mr Darcy. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sur.

Il me semblait que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je vis mon époux sourire doucement.

- Il serait bon aussi que vous cessiez de me donner du Mr Darcy à tout instant, Je vous prie de m'appeler « Fitzwilliam », réservez le Mr Darcy si nous ne sommes pas seuls.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Les premières semaines de notre mariage passèrent assez rapidement, et avec elles arrivèrent les premières missives de vœux de bonheurs de tous horizons, de mes partenaires commerciaux, à des relations plus ou moins intimes. J'attendais surtout la missive de ma tante de Rosings. J'avais emmené Elizabeth dans mon fief à Pemberley, sa réaction avait été à la hauteur de mes espérances.

A mesure que nous avancions dans le hall, je la voyais scruter le plafond et ses fresques, se démontant le cou dans une position douloureuse afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle s'exclamait sourdement par moments, admirative. Tout était sujet à question, l'entretien du domaine, le nombre de personnel, de fermes sur le domaine.

Elizabeth avait été terriblement angoissée lors de son arrivée, elle voulait faire bonne impression au personnel que j'employais afin de garder Pemberley resplendissant.

Le contact était passé assez facilement à son grand soulagement, ma gouvernante la regardait d'un œil presque maternel ma jeune épouse qui tentait de faire de son mieux pour gérer au mieux la demeure et la qualité de vie de tout un chacun.

Mrs Reynolds guidait en douceur Elizabeth avec toute la bonté que je lui avais connu, ayant servi mes parents depuis bien longtemps connaissait très bien le domaine et sa gestion, j'avais une confiance totale en elle. Les paysans sur mon domaine avait eu l'occasion de nous voir également à plusieurs reprise, moi, pour les problèmes dont ils voulaient me faire part, et Elizabeth s'enquerrait des besoins de nos gens qui semblaient pour la plupart être ravi par mon choix marital.

La missive que j'attendais tant arriva environ six semaines après mon mariage, Lady Catherine de Bourgh vilipendait sur Elizabeth. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que montrer cette lettre qui m'embarrassait à ma femme afin qu'elle fut au courant de ce qui pourrait éventuellement l'attendre.

_A Fitzwilliam,_

_je viens d'apprendre que vous vous êtes marié un peu rapidement avec une jeune femme sans fortune très certainement intéressée par la votre. Je n'approuve pas du tout votre choix et je pense que vous êtes tombé dans un grossier guet-apens monté de toute part par une chercheuse de fortune et de domaine, une fille populaire sans statut particulier, et sans aucun doute sans éducation. Nous avions convenu de longue date avec votre mère que vous deviez vous marier avec Anne, ma propre fille, fin d'unir nos terres et nos fortunes. Il me semble que vous ne savez pas dans quel embarras vous venez de nous plonger, vos parents doivent se retourner dans votre tombe. Je prédis que cette fille tachera votre honneur, et votre réputation, faillira à la gestion de Pemberley, et vous nuira, vous isolera de toute la Société. Elle vous apportera le malheur et la ruine. Je vous mets en garde, Fitzwilliam, tachez de ne pas prendre cela en dérision. J'ai toujours raison et vous le savez pertinemment._

_Votre tante Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

- Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'honneur de rencontrer cette personne, m'a dit Elizabeth d'un ton assez calme après la lecture silencieuse ponctuée de haussement et de froncement de sourcils.

- Ma tante est assez tyrannique, je voulais que vous fussiez au courant de son avis, afin de pouvoir vous défendre au besoin. Je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à la rencontrer. Je souhaiterai que vous gardiez votre calme et votre sang froid quand nous la croiserons. Il est tout simplement hors de question pour moi de renoncer à vous pour ce tissus d'âneries, ma tante a la médisance facile surtout quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. Je ne me serais certainement pas marié avec ma cousine pour tout l'or du monde. Du reste vous êtes de la _gentry_ par votre père qui est un gentleman, nous sommes de même statut... Tous deux fils et fille de gentleman, les allégations de ma tante sont complètement erronées. Ma sœur doit bientôt arriver, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part hier, elle semblait impatiente de voir qui occupait le rôle d'épouse et était d'ailleurs très contente de me savoir enfin marié.

- Votre sœur a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien et qui compte à vos yeux.

- Je tiens à ma sœur comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle m'est aussi chère que Pemberley, et que vous bien entendu.

- Allons Mr Darcy, nous savons fort bien tous les deux que je ne suis votre épouse que de nom pour le moment.

Elizabeth semblait embarrassée de notre arrangement privé.

- Tranquillisez-vous Lizzie, nous ne faisons rien de mal, nous prenons simplement un peu de temps pour mieux nous connaître, nous avons tout à fait le droit de ne pas consommer le mariage dès la première nuit. Personne n'est au courant.

- Cela me pèse de n'avoir personne avec qui discuter, avant tout cela, ma sœur Jane tenait le rôle de confidente, nous n'avons jamais guère été séparée aussi longtemps.

- Si vous le souhaitez, invitez-là ici, ma sœur arrivera d'ici à dix jours et restera avec nous toute la saison. Elle est assez timide, j'aimerai qu'elle soit plus à l'aise avec de jeunes femmes en élargissant son cercle de connaissances, je suis certain que cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

Elizabeth me regardait avec un grand sourire, la missive désagréable de ma tante oubliée pour le moment. Je savais que je faisais plaisir en lui disant d'inviter sa sœur aînée ici à Pemberley. Elizabeth n'était jamais très loin de mes pensées, je me surprenais de plus en plus souvent à sourire et à avoir envie de revenir plus vite, plus tôt au domaine afin de passer du temps. Je prenais assez mal qu'on voulu écorner sa réputation par orgueil ou jalousie. Elizabeth comptait chaque jour davantage, je retenais mes gestes afin de ne pas lui faire peur, j'essayais plutôt de la mettre à l'aise, de lui faire plaisir, d'apprendre à la connaître et d'approcher d'elle doucement.

Un soir, elle m'avait convié dans sa chambre afin de continuer la discussion pour ne pas être interrompu, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et commencé à les brosser sous mes yeux. Je m'étais interrompu en suivant ses gestes, elle avait dû se rendre compte que j'étais ailleurs, et m'avait parlé d'un ton interrogateur, me demandant si j'allais bien. Je lui demandais assez timidement si je pouvais m'occuper de ses cheveux. C'était devenu une habitude, tout comme celle de l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit quand il était temps de nous séparer pour la nuit.


End file.
